


The Bunny Hump

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Alpha Series [25]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Easter time in England circa 1955 and Dru thinks she's a bunny. See what Spike does to his bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bunny Hump

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on April 4, 1999. I wrote holiday fics for the holidays in question with Spike and Drusilla that year. This is the first one in chronological order.

Preferring the northern climes in the winter because of the lack of sunshine, Drusilla and I were still at our estate in Cumbria when April rolled around. I awoke one evening to find her gone from our bed. As she tended to sleep longer than I did, I found this unusual but not too worrisome.

Stretching, I threw on some clothes and headed outside. Drusilla could usually be found in the gardens, even in the winter. The grass was just beginning to return to its summer green and early bulbs were blooming. It was a beautiful, clear night, the sky full of stars.

I found her in the knot garden, on her hands and knees, her curvy little bottom sticking up in the air wiggling as she snuffled at the grass beneath her. Sensing I was there, she glanced over her shoulder, giving me a sly grin.

"I'm a bunny."

"And a lovely bunny you are, my sweet." I sat down on a bench and watched her rise to a crouched position. She began to hop toward me, only falling over twice. I stifled my natural instinct to laugh. When she reached me, she sank to her knees and laid her head in my lap. "I missed you when I woke up, luv," I murmured, stroking her soft hair.

"I had such a nasty dream. There were crosses, everywhere. Tall ones with people staked to them, which was lovely, blood running from hands and feet. The crosses hurt, but I danced through them as I climbed a hill. And on the top...oh Spike...he hurt me. All white and pure and burny. He said...he said I had been his bride until I fell." She sniffled and I continued to stroke her hair. "Then the light touched me and I...woke up. It was nasty. Then I remembered. I remembered what today is."

"And what is today, luv."

"Resurrection day."

Easter, bloody Hell. Somehow each year I managed to forget that she was loonier than usual on Easter. It probably had something to do with her having been a nun, but I'd never given it too much thought.

"Come be a bunny with me?" she asked coyly, switching topics easily.

Raising one eyebrow, I leered down into her innocent yet wicked eyes. "Do you know what bunnies do, luv?"

"They hop and eat carrots and wiggle their tails."

"They don't wear clothes, pet."

Giggling, Drusilla jumped to her feet and kicked off her shoes and reached for the hem of her sweater.

"That's a pretty skirt, Dru. New?"

A scowl crossed her face as she looked down at the blue skirt with a poodle stitched on it. "The lady at the shop said it was a poodle skirt, but there are no poodles in it. So, I killed her." Pulling her sweater over her head, she shimmied out of the skirt, leaving her gloriously naked and gleaming in the moonlight.

I felt my cock growing hard as she once again dropped into a crouch and began to hop around the garden, stopping every so often to sniff a flower or nuzzle the grass. As she bent down to peek under a bush, she wiggled her luscious bottom in the air and I groaned, my cock straining against my jeans.

Silently rising to my feet, I stripped off my clothes and crept up behind her. Dropping to my knees, I slid my arms around her waist and pressed my erection against her bottom. She gasped, the wiggled. "Shall we do something else bunnies do?" I whispered in her ear.

"What?" she responded, her voice full of innocence, yet I could smell her growing arousal.

"Hump."

Drusilla giggled and wriggled, nearly sending me out of my mind. "What a silly word." Rising to her knees, she clapped her hands together, then slipped them behind her to run over my hips. "How do bunnies hump?"

"Shall I show you?" I placed a hungry kiss on her throat and she squealed in pleasure.

"Yes."

"Spread your legs." As she did so, I sat back on my heels and lifted her, impaling her squirming body on my rampaging cock. We both groaned in lust. One of my hands captured a breast, squeezing the hardening nipple, as the other held her around the waist. Running my mouth over her throat, I nibbled on her ear and whispered," Hump, luv."

She squirmed, tightening her vaginal muscles around my cock until my eyes nearly popped out of my head, then grabbed my hips and lifted herself up. With a loud moan, she fell, grinding her sensitive clit against the base of my cock. On the next move, I met her thrust, filling her to her core. Our bodies began to churn together, my chest pressed tightly to her back, as we humped like bunnies.

Her head fell back onto my shoulder and I saw that her eyes were wide open and glazed with lust. As I tweaked one of her dark red nipples, she fondled the other, whimpering and arching into our hands.

Moving my other hand down, I found her damp curls and slid one finger inside, parting her swollen lips. Her clit was engorged and she hissed as I touched it, then bucked into my hand. As I rubbed her clit gently, she began to move faster, squeezing around me, her fingers digging into my hips.

"Spike," she moaned. "Fuck your bunny."

As always, when she talked dirty, my mind blanked and my cock pumped harder. Toppling her forward onto her hands and knees, I draped my lean body across hers, pounding inside her. She met each thrust eagerly, her whole body shaking with unreleased lust.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," she sang in one long gasp.

My demon emerged and I growled as I twisted her clit between two fingers. She howled in pleasure and I felt her pussy clench tightly around my cock, then release in great shudders. Dimly I heard her sobbing in ecstasy, but a roaring filled my mind and I lowered my head, biting the nape of her neck.

As her blood filled my mouth, my balls tightened and I exploded, pistoning into her quaking pussy. Drusilla mewled and collapsed beneath me. I followed her down, pressing her to the soft grass as I pulled my fangs free and licked at the already healing bite marks.

Rolling onto my side, I pulled her with me, keeping my still hard cock inside her. She rubbed back against me, purring lightly.

"Um, Spike?"

"Yes, pet?" I asked, smiling broadly.

"Can I eat your carrot?"

It took me a second to realize what she was referring to and when I did my 'carrot' jerked lustfully. Pulling out of her, I rolled onto my back and watched her scramble to her knees. "You can lick, but no biting, Dru."

She flashed me a wicked grin and dove down, her experienced mouth engulfing my entire hard on, her tongue lashing around the sensitive flesh.

As I groaned and arched my hips, I remembered why Easter was so much fun.

When Drusilla was especially loony, she was also especially horny.

Could a vampire die from too much sex?

Her fingers squeezed my balls and that roaring returned to my brain.

Fuck it. What a way to go!

End


End file.
